


Lo siento, Décimo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot su momenti quotidiani di Tsuna e Hayato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di SSDV:  
> \- I take you with me to a brand new destination/where no one tells you what to do (Hate this Town - Chrome Division).

Il consiglio di Chrome

 

Gokudera sbadigliò, massaggiandosi il collo e socchiuse gli occhi, aprendo la porta dell’infermeria. Avanzò con lo sguardo basso, udì un respiro e corrugò la fronte, alzò lentamente il capo e s’irrigidì, trovandosi davanti Tsuna.

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava di bianco l’ambiente e si posava su Sawada. Tsunayoshi era seduto su uno dei lettini, intento a togliersi un cerotto dal gomito magrolino.

“De-Decimo…” esalò piano Hayato, con voce roca.

“Gokuderakun” disse Tsuna, battendo le palpebre.

Gokudera lo raggiunse e, inginocchiandosi, gli prese rapidamente il braccio tra le mani, rabbrividendo.

“Chi ha osato ferirvi?” domandò concitatamente.

Tsuna fece un sorrisetto storto, sudando, e lasciò cadere il cerotto per terra. “N-non è… niente…” esalò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

< Iiiih, è così imbarazzante quando fa così! > pensò.

Gokudera controllò il suo braccio con sguardo ansioso, se lo avvicinò agli occhi, la sua espressione era seria e concentrata.

“Mi ero fatto un graffio inciampando, ma ora è passato… Non ho neanche più bisogno del cerotto”. Cercò di tranquillizzarlo Tsuna.

Gokudera si rialzò in piedi, il viso madido di sudore.

“Siete davvero sicuro di stare bene, Decimo?” domandò.

Tsuna annuì e saltò giù dal lettino, raggiungendo la finestra e aprendola, il vento gli sferzò il viso e gli fece ondeggiare i capelli castani, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Sicuro che non siano stati quei dannati bulletti a farvi male?” chiese ancora Gokudera, stringendo un pugno tanto da far scricchiolare le ossa.

Tsuna negò con il capo, osservando un canarino giallo posarsi su uno degli alberi all’esterno.

“Loro si limitano a prendermi in giro quando cado, non hanno anche bisogno di picchiarmi” ammise. Si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò la testa, voltandola verso di lui. “Tu perché sei in infermeria?” domandò.

Gokudera avvampò e volse il capo.

“Niente di che” sussurrò.

Tsuna lo scrutò, camminandogli intorno e notò delle bende intorno al suo braccio. “Gokudera-kun, cosa ti sei fatto tu piuttosto?” domandò.

Gokudera scrollò le spalle, mentre l’altro prendeva tra le dita abbronzate il suo braccio.

“Mi sono bruciato durante una delle esplosioni. Non ci avevo nemmeno fatto caso, ma Hibari-san ha insistito perché mi facessi vedere” brontolò.

“Que-questo è terribile! Dobbiamo assolutamente chiamare l’infermiera” disse Tsuna, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.

Hayato ritirò il braccio e si massaggiò la spalla con l’altra mano.

“Davvero, non è nulla…” disse.

Tsuna scrollò il capo, sospirando.

“Avrai anche deciso di non ucciderti per sbaglio, ma non ti preoccupi per niente di te stesso. In questo sei come Senpai Ryohei e Yamamoto” borbottò.

Gokudera si grattò la testa.

“Non volevo farvi preoccupare” sussurrò.

“Ho un’idea. Potrei cercare di usare le mie fiamme del Cielo per guarirla, mio padre mi ha detto che dovrei riuscirci. Anche se è un irresponsabile incapace, di queste cose sembra saperne parecchio da quando non mi nasconde più di essere il capo del Cedef” disse Tsuna, chiudendo gli occhi. Le sue labbra rosee si piegarono in un sorriso rassicurante, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.

“Dovrebbero smetterla di prendervi in giro, Decimo. Voi avete un grande potere, potreste zittirli” borbottò Hayato, sedendosi su uno sgabello.

Tsuna iniziò a sfasciargli il braccio e negò con il capo, mentre una fiammella si accendeva sulla sua testa.

“Da quando ci sei tu non ci faccio più caso” sussurrò. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, mentre arrossiva.

“Decimo” mormorò Hayato con voce calda.

< Vorrei portarti via da qui. In Italia ti rispetterebbero, ma si aspetterebbero comunque qualcosa da te. Vorrei condurti in un luogo nuovo, dove nessuno possa dirti cosa fare > pensò.

“Gokudera-kun” rispose Tsuna. Si guardarono negli occhi, avvicinando i loro visi.

< Cosa sto facendo? > pensarono in coro.

Tsuna si ritirò deglutendo, Gokudera si passò la mano del braccio sano sul ginocchio, respirando più pesantemente.

“Baciatevi”. Una voce femminile molto bassa risuonò nella stanza ed entrambi si voltarono nella direzione da cui proveniva.

Chrome era in piedi davanti alla porta rimasta aperta.

“Iiiih! Che imbarazzo, questo dev’essere l’inferno!” gridò Tsuna, nascondendosi il viso con le mani.

Hayato cadde all’indietro dallo sgabello, rotolò a terra e si mise in ginocchio.

“Questo è imbarazzante” gemette.

Dokuro batté l’unico occhio rimasto scoperto.

“Bosshu, se vi piace, baciatelo” disse.

“Chrome!” gridarono in coro i due ragazzi, con i volti in fiamme. Il loro urlo risuonò fuori dalla finestra e il piccolo canarino spiccò il volo dal ramo.


	2. Videogiochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di SSDV:  
> \- La Grande Armata Pagana;

Videogiochi

 

“Sto giocando a questo gioco, Anthem, in cui Ironman ha preso troppo sul serio una sessione a Destiny e ha deciso di dare l’assalto ai ‘giganti’ di Attack of Titan” spiegò Tsuna, seduto a gambe incrociate per terra, davanti al televisore, intento a giocare alla console.

“N-non credo di… aver capito niente” ammise Gokudera, grattandosi la testa.

Tsuna arrossì, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Solitamente sei tu il nerd, ma credo di esserlo più io nei videogiochi” sussurrò.

Hayato lo raggiunse e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, guardando lo schermo. Vedeva la figura di un guerriero volante circondata da strani bagliori bluastri, un mantello si muoveva sulle sue spalle.

“Ha una bella grafica” sussurrò.

Sawada annuì.

“Sono in partita con Yamamoto-kun e Ryohei. Yamamoto mi fa un tale rabbia, è bravo in tutto, persino in questi giochi” borbottò.

Gokudera gli posò la testa sulla spalla e Tsuna sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Un po’ l’invidio. Questo è un mondo che vi coinvolge e da cui io resto fuori, un po’ come quando parlate di manga con Belphegor. Se almeno me ne faceste leggere qualcuno” disse Hayato.

“Nah, sono solo storie d’amore. Non ti piacerebbero. Poi non gioco tanto, di solito mi limito a quelli di macchine con Lambo” rispose Sawada.

< Anche perché non posso certo dirgli che Belphegor mi ha fatto appassionare agli yaoi > rifletté, mentre la punta delle sue orecchie diventava rossa.

Gokudera guardò alcune esplosioni e una pioggia di fulmini che tempestò una collinetta verde.

“Ryohei è bravo in tutti i giochi in cui si spara, però preferisce quelli militari. Qui ci rallenta tantissimo con gli enigmi, anche se alla fine sono parecchio stupidi. In compenso fa secchi tutti i nemici con una velocità assurda” spiegò Tsuna.

Gokudera si grattò una guancia, i suoi capelli argentei solleticavano il collo abbronzato di Tsuna.

“Avete dei nickname parecchio strani. Però siete in cinque, non in tre” valutò.

“Sì, in partita c’è anche Kyoko-chan. Lei e suo fratello non vivono insieme, questo è anche un modo per sentirsi più uniti. Lei è bravissima a giocare, ha un pc da gaming potentissimo. Spero un giorno di avere qualcosa del genere.

L’altro invece, quello che a vederlo sembra un grosso robot grigio, è un giocatore casuale” spiegò Sawada.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Sembra il protagonista di un libro che sto leggendo” disse. Guardò Tsuna aprire una cella, erosa dal tempo e dalle piante, al cui interno i prigionieri, con i visi coperti da delle maschere, erano in posizioni assorte e pensierose.

“Ossia?” domandò Tsuna, volando intorno ad uno dei prigionieri con il suo personaggio.

“La Grande Armata Pagana. Un fantascientifico scritto molto bene, con uno stile pulito e interessante” rispose Gokudera.

< Devo dire che è rilassante fargli compagnia mentre è così assorto. Almeno quando gioca sembra avere tutto sotto controllo, è sicuro di sé. Un po’ come quando è in battaglia.

Anche se lui vola meglio di quei personaggi su schermo, sembra una piccola divinità che irradia potenza e luce da sopra di noi > pensò.

“Sembra figo, poi me lo devi raccontare” disse Tsuna.


	3. Impiccione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di SSDV:  
> \- Sotto queste onde;

Impiccione

 

Gokudera si appoggiò ad una parete, le gambe leggermente socchiuse ed un ginocchio sporto in fuori, una mano in tasca e l’altra dietro la testa, le dita pallide immerse nei suoi capelli argentei.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi. Il rapporto che mi lega al Decimo non ti deve interessare” borbottò. Voltò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, con aria infastidita.

“Neh, voglio solo sapere se state insieme” disse Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, poggiandosi la mazza da baseball sulla spalla.

Gokudera estrasse dalla tasca una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra.

“Quando non c’è Tsuna sei un sacco diverso. Così _seeerio_ e anche un po’ antipatico.

Mi chiedo se sia più vero questo tuo modo di fare che l’altro. Anche sei adorabile imbarazzato” disse Takeshi.

Hayato fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra e l’accese, con movimenti indolenti.

“Diciamo che lui mi rende com’era prima che perdessi la speranza. Forse perdo un po’ la testa, ma ricomincio anche a credere” borbottò. Rimise il suo accendino, decorato dalla figura di un drago, nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Yamamoto spalancò la bocca ad o.

“Come sei profondo. Ovvio che state insieme o non saresti così romantico” disse.

Gokudera si staccò dalla parete e gli diede le spalle, camminando lentamente.

“Non stiamo insieme” borbottò.

Yamamoto corse e gli si mise davanti, allargando le braccia, in una mano teneva stretta la mazza da baseball.

“Dovete assolutamente mettervici. Ne sei innamorato” disse, annuendo deciso.

Gokudera si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra sottili e gli soffiò in faccia, sentendolo tossire.

“Piace anche a te, piace a tutti i suoi guardiani. Eppure nessuno di noi potrà averlo, volerà sopra di noi, vicino ed irraggiungibile, in eterno” borbottò.

Takeshi assottigliò gli occhi e gli puntò la mazza al mento.

“Ascoltami bene. Voi due siete il vero amore e farò quello che è nelle mie possibilità per riunire i piccoli miracoli con coloro che li possono amare.

Questa è la mia missione” disse secco.

“Proverò a dichiararmi in futuro. Contento?” domandò Hayato.

< Ho sempre pensato fosse un mare insondabile. Sotto queste onde così minacciose, però, si nasconde un cuore buono. Vuole così tanto che gli altri siano felici?

Forse è fin troppo altruista per questo mondo corrotto > rifletté.

“ _Well_ … Allora puoi farlo subito, è dietro di te” rispose Takeshi.

Gokudera avvampò, la sigaretta gli cadde di mano e si voltò di scatto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Scu-scusa… Non volevo origliare, stavo solo andando in classe” balbettò Tsuna, grattandosi la testa.

Hayato cadde carponi e appoggiò la testa sul pavimento.

“Vi supplico di perdonarmi, Decimo. Mi dispiace così tanto” gemette.

Sawada s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, facendoglielo sollevare.

“A-ammetto di… di non capire bene a chi piaccio o no. So solo che mi piacerebbe piacere a te” sussurrò.

Gokudera gli posò le mani sulle spalle.

“Io vi amo, Decimo” si dichiarò.

“ _Fine_!

Così si fa” disse Yamamoto. Spense la sigaretta sotto la scarpa e si rimise la mazza da baseball in spalla. “Vi lascio, piccioncini!” gridò, correndo via.

“Maledetto maniaco del baseball, me la pagherai! Ti obbligherò a dichiararti con chi ti piace e ti ci farò fidanzare, dannato!” sbraitò Gokudera.

La risata di Yamamoto risuonò per il corridoio.

“Vo-voi due… siete così strani” gemette Tsuna.

Hayato gli posò la fronte sulla sua e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Potrete sopportarmi?” domandò.

Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi e rispose: “Farò del mio meglio, ora che siamo fidanzati”.

Entrambi ridacchiarono.


	4. Cap.4 ASMR

Cap.4 ASMR

 

Gokudera avvertì dei brividi scendergli lungo la schiena mentre una giovane cinese dai lunghi capelli mori nel monitor del computer muoveva le dita ai lati di un microfono candido. La ragazza nel video era in penombra, mentre alle sue spalle c’era uno schermo rosso scuro.

Tsuna si affacciò dalla porta e osservò le spalle di Gokudera, seduto ad una poltroncina nera ergonomica davanti alla scrivania. Sawada si mordicchiò il labbro. Non riusciva a sentire le parole della giovane, e gli sembrò facesse dei versi con i denti e la lingua.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi e si adagiò alla poltroncina, mentre la ragazza faceva passare un pennello per il fard sopra il microfono, creando un rumore che gli faceva sentire dei brividi che scendevano lungo le sue gambe sode.

Lo schermo si oscurò per qualche secondo, la ragazza riapparve, ticchettando le lunghe unghia, laccate di rosa acceso, di una mano su quelle dell’altra.

< Sembra fin troppo assorto. Forse quella ragazza gli piace > rifletté Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre la giovane si ticchettava le dita di una mano sul palmo dell’altra, interrompendo solo per massaggiarla. Il rumore di pelle sfregata gli distendeva le tempie, respirò pesantemente quando la ragazza soffiò su delle palline di cotone. Queste ultime erano in cima a dei bastoncini e la giovane iniziò a massaggiarci il microfono.

Gokudera si sciolse le spalle.

Tsuna fissava i lunghi capelli mori della giovane, il viso liscio e allungato impreziosito da dei lunghi orecchini d’argento e corallo.

Hayato chiuse gli occhi, mentre la giovane sfregava attentamente le unghie sulla copertina di brillantini di un piccolo diario.

Sawada vide la giovane battere le lunghe ciglia con lentezza studiata.

< Devo dire che è parecchio seducente nel modo in cui si muove, ma non capisco cosa stia facendo. Tutti quei bisbigli anzi m’infastidiscono parecchio.

Vorrei chiedere spiegazioni, ma sembra fin troppo assorto > pensò.

Hayato sentì un brivido partire dalla base del collo e scendere lungo la sua spina dorsale, mentre socchiudeva le gambe, quando la giovane si mise a sfogliare l’agendina. Il rumore della carta risuonava melodioso nelle sue orecchie.

La ragazza passò dal muovere velocemente le pagine, ad accarezzarne ognuna, facendola risuonare mentre la girava.

Gokudera mosse i piedi, serrando le mani intorno ai braccioli della poltrona, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto quando la ragazza iniziò a scrivere sui fogli immacolati con una matita nera, ben attenta che il suono prodotto dalla grafite sul foglio venisse imprigionato dal microfono.

Tsuna si accorse che la giovane aveva un piccolo neo disegnato per velleità ai lati delle labbra piene e rosse, mentre la ragazza ticchettava con le unghie sul foglio.

< Magari è un video famoso in Italia. Non mi pare di aver mai visto niente del genere, o forse è qualcosa che non capisco io. Ora sta svitando il tappo di un barattolo.

Mi è incomprensibile. Di sicuro non c’entra con la Mafia, anche se di quel mondo non ne capisco nulla esattamente allo stesso modo > s’interrogò.

Gokudera si massaggiò una spalla, stuzzicato dal suono di una forbice che veniva fatta scattare con studiata lentezza.

< Sta tagliando l’aria? Umh, Gokudera-kun sembra parecchio eccitato. Mi sembra fin troppo vestita per essere un video ‘di quel tipo’, però… Iiiih! Questo dev’essere l’inferno, non ci sto capendo niente!> pensò Tsuna, infilando le dita tra i capelli con aria disperata.

“Umh…”. Hayato sospirò piacevolmente, mentre la ragazza si pettinava i capelli con un pettine dalla forma di grandi ali candide. “… L’ASMR è davvero rilassante, non c’è niente da fare. Spero soltanto infili le dita in delle palline morbide, quei brividini sono gli unici che mi permettono di dormire in pace… Al massimo cerco quel video con quella ragazza che ticchetta sulla sua borsa laccata, di solito è un buon palliativo…” rifletté.

La giovane era passata a ticchettare sulla superfice liscia di una tazza di legno, lucida e laccata.

“ASMR?” domandò Sawada.

Gokudera bloccò di scatto il video, mentre la giovane premeva su un sacchetto viola pieno di sabbia.

“Decimo! Non mi aspettavo la vostra visita… Pensavo sareste venuto tra un’ora per i compiti” disse, scattando in piedi.

“No-non volevo… disturbarti…” esalò Tsunayoshi, strofinando il piede per terra.

“No, vedevo solo un video di suoni rilassanti. Volevo dormire qualche ora” rispose Gokudera, scuotendo le spalle.

< Che imbarazzo! Non avevo capito niente, è qualcosa come lo yoga.

Sono un tale idiota > pensò Tsuna, chinando il capo.

“La porta era socchiusa e ho pensato di entrare” ammise. < Anche se io dei suoni di cui parla lui non ho sentito niente. Ci sono davvero troppe cose di lui che non capisco > pensò.

Gokudera lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, sorridendogli.

“Avete fatto benissimo. Volete studiare con me?” domandò.

Tsuna annuì vigorosamente.

< In fondo lui è il mio angelo caduto, sente un mondo di melodie di pace a me precluse > si disse.

 


End file.
